1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method and apparatus for high performance switching in local area communications networks such as token ring, ATM, ethernet, fast ethernet, and gigabit ethernet environments, generally known as LANs. In particular, the invention relates to a new switching architecture in an integrated, modular, single chip solution, which can be implemented on a semiconductor substrate such as a silicon chip.
2. Description of the Related Art
As computer performance has increased in recent years, the demands on computer networks has significantly increased; faster computer processors and higher memory capabilities need networks with high bandwidth capabilities to enable high speed transfer of significant amounts of data. The well-known ethernet technology, which is based upon numerous IEEE ethernet standards, is one example of computer networking technology which has been able to be modified and improved to remain a viable computing technology. A more complete discussion of prior art networking systems can be found, for example, in SWITCHED AND FAST ETHERNET, by Breyer and Riley (Ziff-Davis, 1996), and numerous IEEE publications relating to IEEE 802 standards. Based upon the Open Systems Interconnect (OSI) 7-layer reference model, network capabilities have grown through the development of repeaters, bridges, routers, and, more recently, xe2x80x9cswitchesxe2x80x9d, which operate with various types of communication media. Thickwire, thinwire, twisted pair, and optical fiber are examples of media which has been used for computer networks. Switches, as they relate to computer networking and to ethernet, are hardware-based devices which control the flow of data packets or cells based upon destination address information which is available in each packet. A properly designed and implemented switch should be capable of receiving a packet and switching the packet to an appropriate output port at what is referred to wirespeed or linespeed, which is the maximum speed capability of the particular network. Basic ethernet wirespeed is up to 10 megabits per second, and Fast Ethernet is up to 100 megabits per second. The newest ethernet is referred to as gigabit ethernet, and is capable of transmitting data over a network at a rate of up to 1,000 megabits per second. As speed has increased, design constraints and design requirements have become more and more complex with respect to following appropriate design and protocol rules and providing a low cost, commercially viable solution. For example, high speed switching requires high speed memory to provide appropriate buffering of packet data; conventional Dynamic Random Access Memory (DRAM) is relatively slow, and requires hardware-driven refresh. The speed of DRAMs, therefore, as buffer memory in network switching, results in valuable time being lost, and it becomes almost impossible to operate the switch or the network at linespeed. Furthermore, external CPU involvement should be avoided, since CPU involvement also makes it almost impossible to operate the switch at linespeed. Additionally, as network switches have become more and more complicated with respect to requiring rules tables and memory control, a complex multi-chip solution is necessary which requires logic circuitry, sometimes referred to as glue logic circuitry, to enable the various chips to communicate with each other. Additionally, cost/benefit tradeoffs are necessary with respect to expensive but fast SRAMs versus inexpensive but slow DRAMs. Additionally, DRAMs, by virtue of their dynamic nature, require refreshing of the memory contents in order to prevent losses thereof. SRAMs do not suffer from the refresh requirement, and have reduced operational overhead which compared to DRAMs such as elimination of page misses, etc. Although DRAMs have adequate speed when accessing locations on the same page, speed is reduced when other pages must be accessed.
Referring to the OSI 7-layer reference model discussed previously, and illustrated in FIG. 7, the higher layers typically have more information. Various types of products are available for performing switching-related functions at various levels of the OSI model. Hubs or repeaters operate at layer one, and essentially copy and xe2x80x9cbroadcastxe2x80x9d incoming data to a plurality of spokes of the hub. Layer two switching-related devices are typically referred to as multiport bridges, and are capable of bridging two separate networks. Bridges can build a table of forwarding rules based upon which MAC (media access controller) addresses exist on which ports of the bridge, and pass packets which are destined for an address which is located on an opposite side of the bridge. Bridges typically utilize what is known as the xe2x80x9cspanning treexe2x80x9d algorithm to eliminate potential data loops; a data loop is a situation wherein a packet endlessly loops in a network looking for a particular address. The spanning tree algorithm defines a protocol for preventing data loops. Layer three switches, sometimes referred to as routers, can forward packets based upon the destination network address. Layer three switches are capable of learning addresses and maintaining tables thereof which correspond to port mappings. Processing speed for layer three switches can be improved by utilizing specialized high performance hardware, and off loading the host CPU so that instruction decisions do not delay packet forwarding.
The present invention is directed to a switch-on-chip solution for a network switch, capable of use at least on ethernet, fast ethernet, and gigabit ethernet systems, wherein all of the switching hardware is disposed on a single microchip. The present invention is configured to maximize the ability of packet-forwarding at linespeed, and to also provide a modular configuration wherein a plurality of separate modules are configured on a common chip, and wherein individual design changes to particular modules do not affect the relationship of that particular module to other modules in the system. The present invention, therefore, is directed to a method and apparatus for network switching, and a network switching architecture.
The invention is therefore directed to a network switch for network communications, with the data switch including at least one first data port interface. The first data port interface supports a plurality of data ports which transmit and receive data at a first data rate. At least one second data port interface is provided; the at least one second data port interface supports a plurality of data ports transmitting and receiving data at a second data rate. A CPU interface is provided, with the CPU interface configured to communicate with a CPU. An internal memory is provided, and communicates with the at least one first data port interface and the at least one second data port interface. A memory management unit is provided, and includes an external memory interface for communicating data from at least one of the first data port interface and the second data port interface and an external memory. A communication channel is provided, with the communication channel communicating data and messaging information between the at least one first data port interface, the at least one second data port interface, the internal memory, and the memory management unit. One data port interface of the first and second data port interfaces includes a fast filtering processor. The fast filtering processor filters packets coming into the one data port interface, and takes selective filter action based upon a filtering result. The fast filtering processor is programmable by inputs from the CPU through the CPU interface.
The invention is also directed to a switch which includes a rules table interface, with the fast filtering processor applying a filter mask to an incoming packet, providing a filter result. The filter result is applied to predetermined rules in the rules table, and action is taken on the packet based upon the filtering result.
The invention is also directed to a method of handling data packets in a network switch, with the method including the step of placing incoming packets into an input queue, and applying the input data packets to an address resolution logic engine. A lookup is performed to determine whether certain packet fields are stored in a lookup table. The incoming packet is filtered through a fast filtering processor in order to determine what specific actions should be taken to modify the packet for further handling. The packet is discarded, forwarded, or modified based upon the filtering step. If the packet is to be forwarded, a control message is applied to the packet in order to control further packet forwarding. The packet data is placed on a first communication channel, and the control message is placed on a second communication channel, with the first and second channels being separate but synchronized with each other.
The invention also comprises a method of creating a packet handling filter for a network switch. The method comprises the steps of providing a processor for processing and entering filter parameters, and providing a rules table to implement a filter mask. Protocol fields of interest are identified for selected fields of a data packet type. Filter conditions are therefore determined for the selected packet type. A series of digital values are provided, representing desired filter conditions for the preselected packet type. The filter mask comprises a bit map for logical comparison with an incoming data packet. The next step is determining whether the filter will be an inclusive or exclusive filter, and filtering actions are configured based thereupon. It is then determined whether or not the filter will be applied to incoming data packets or outgoing data packets. If the filter is for incoming data packets, the filter mask is configured to be an ingress port filter mask. If the filter is for outgoing packets, the filter mask is configured to be an egress filter mask. Rules table entries are constructed, consistent with parameters of the configured filter mask. The rules table entries are then entered into the rules table.